


A Little Side Note

by tayryn



Category: Notes on a Scandal (2006)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This last month has been the most delicious time of my life. Of course, we’ve had our ups and downs. The pressure is intense when two women share their lives. But oh… what marvellous intensity it is.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Side Note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsC/gifts).



> Thank you, Persiflage, for the beta!!

Barbara’s eyes fluttered open.

Unsure of what had woken her up, she rose up onto her elbows, and glanced around her dimly lit bedroom.

Her eyes widened at the sight of Sheba standing in the doorway.

“Sheba?”

“I’m sorry, Bar, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Sheba said. “I couldn’t sleep. Bad dream.”

Barbara sat up fully. “You poor thing,” she cooed.

“Would you mind if I…?”

“Come here.” She patted the side of her bed. 

Sheba hurried over and slipped under the covers beside her. “Thank you,” she whispered as she curled up on her side, facing Barbara.

“You’re welcome,” Barbara replied as she lay back down, but kept to her side of the bed. She held her body still, too afraid to move, lest Sheba decide to return to the safety of her own bed.

She’d hoped, of course, that at one point she and Sheba would share her bed… she just hadn’t expected it this soon. Her body hummed with a delicious anticipation, which she tried to temper, and closed her eyes in an attempt to fall back asleep.

Sheba shifted beside her. “Barbara?”

At the soft whisper of her name, Barbara slowly turned her head towards the other woman. When she opened her eyes, she discovered that Sheba was much closer than she had been. So much closer that Barbara could feel the soft exhale of her breath between them.

“Thank you for being such a good friend,” Sheba told her, and Barbara’s eyes widened when the young blonde inched closer. She reached out and laid a hand on Barbara’s arm. “You’ve stood by me all this time.”

“It’s what friends do,” Barbara responded in a quiet voice.

“It’s what you do, Bar,” Sheba told her. “Everyone else is avoiding me like the plague.” She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them again, they were shining with tears. “I can’t tell you how much that means to me.”

Barbara smiled gently, then gave a surprised gasp when Sheba closed the distance between them and buried her face against her shoulder. Barbara wrapped her arms around the younger woman as best she could, returning the embrace.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Sheba murmured as she lifted her head.

Barbara felt a jolt of longing shoot straight to her groin. Sheba was so close, and her body was pressed against hers in a most delicious fashion. She bit back a moan, and stroked Sheba’s back comfortingly. A part of Barbara wished Sheba would move back to her side of the bed. The other part of her… the part that longed for more… wanted Sheba to press even closer.

That’s when she felt it.

Lips.

Sheba’s lips.

On her neck.

Light as a feather at first, the touch of Sheba’s lips gradually became more pronounced.

Barbara moaned softly, and her voice was shaky when she uttered the blonde’s name. “Sheba?”

“Bar…” Sheba murmured, and shifted closer.

Barbara felt her world tilt when Sheba slipped a long, smooth leg between her thighs and pressed the limb snug against her. “Sh… Sheba…”

“I know you want me, Bar…” Sheba whispered in her ear. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t see.”

Barbara gasped when Sheba closed a hand over her breast and squeezed.

Sheba lifted her head, and Barbara could see that her eyes had grown darker. “I know what you want, Barbara…”

“…Sheba…” Barbara whined as Sheba tweaked her nipple; twisting and pinching the sensitive nub into a hard, aching point.

“I want it, too,” Sheba said in a husky voice, then ducked her head to kiss Barbara hungrily.

Barbara moaned when Sheba’s tongue pushed past her lips to stroke hers. She’d never been kissed this way before, and it sent a pulse of desire surging through her as she responded instinctively.

Sheba hummed against Barbara’s lips before releasing her mouth, and beginning to kiss a trail lower. Her fingers made quick work of the half dozen small, pearl buttons on the top of Barbara’s nightdress, and pushed the material aside so her lips could blister the wrinkled skin of her upper chest with hot kisses before moving lower.

A soft cry escaped Barbara when Sheba took her nipple in her mouth, and began to suck, pulling as much of her breast into her mouth as she could. Barbara arched beneath the blonde when she nipped the hard tip, then swirled her tongue around it before releasing it to do the same to her other nipple.

The sensations coursing through Barbara’s body were unlike anything she had experienced before, and she found herself reaching out to Sheba, tangling her fingers in the long blonde hair, to hold her Sheba against her.

“Sheba…” she gasped when the other woman pressed her thigh hard against her sex again. “Oh!” Barbara’s thighs clamped around the long limb, and she found herself rocking against it without thinking. It felt so much better than when she touched herself… so much better.

“No! Sheba?” Barbara whimpered when she released her nipple and pulled her thigh out from between her legs.

“Shh… trust me, Bar…” Sheba told her as she shifted lower on the bed, flipping the blankets aside, and settled between Barbara’s legs, which she gently urged the older woman to spread. “You’re going to love this,” she said, as if knowing Barbara had never done this before. She pushed her nightgown up over her hips.

“What are you… you can’t mean to… oh! Sheba!” Barbara cried out when Sheba’s mouth covered her pussy. Her hips bucked up when the blonde’s tongue slipped between her folds to lick her clit.

Sheba wrapped an arm around Barbara’s thigh, and slipped her fingers between the lips of her sex and scissored them, opening Barbara so that her mouth could close over her clit properly.

“Fuck!” Barbara swore loudly when Sheba began to suck on the sensitive bundle of nerves, and then slide her tongue over it, again and again, until Barbara was writhing under her.

It was too much, and not enough, Barbara thought, and then cried out again when Sheba pushed one, then two fingers inside her. 

“You’re so tight, Bar…” Sheba murmured around Barbara’s clit as she began to move her fingers inside her pussy. “So wet, too…”

Barbara groaned, and lifted her hips into every thrust. She could hear the sounds Sheba’s fingers made as they slid in and out of her, over and over, and it sent a thrill shooting through her. 

Every nerve in her body seemed ready to snap as the pleasure continued to grow. 

Sheba was relentless with her touch, driving her fingers hard into Barbara; her tongue thrashing Barbara’s clit again and again, until she was nothing more than a squirming, quivering mess. When she began to hum against Barbara’s flesh, and curled her fingers, rubbing the ultra sensitive patch within, Barbara arched off the bed with a loud, surprised keening of Sheba’s name as she came.

Pleasure unlike anything she had felt before coursed through Barbara’s body in almost violent waves. Her hands clenched at Sheba’s head as the blonde continued to thrust her fingers inside her pussy, and her tongue relentlessly licked at her clit.

Barbara cried out again, swearing loudly, as a second orgasm ripped through her, her thighs clamping hard on either side of Sheba’s head.

When she couldn’t take anymore, Barbara’s legs fell open, and her grip on Sheba’s hair relaxed as she sank back, satiated, into the mattress

“Oh god… Sheba…” Barbara panted, her eyes closing.

She hadn’t known, had only imagined, what it would feel like to have someone touch her this way… but this had gone beyond even her wildest imagination.

Her body trembled again, and she moaned, as another roll of pleasure passed through her when Sheba gave her sex one last, long lick, then moved out from between her thighs.

Barbara’s eyes fluttered open with a gasp.

Unsure of what had disturbed her, she rose up onto her elbows, and realized that her nightdress was gathered up around her waist. There was a deep ache low in her belly, and her sex felt hot, and swollen, and wet as it pulsed with a need she was only too familiar with.

She glanced around her dimly lit bedroom.

Her eyes widened at the sight of Sheba sitting on the edge of her bed, looking down at her with hooded eyes.

“Sheba?”

~Fin


End file.
